


El amor, por Roxas

by CheerfulSky



Series: Definiciones del amor [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfulSky/pseuds/CheerfulSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi nombre es Roxas. Para ti, sólo Roxas. Y voy a confesarte algo: el amor es sólo un eufemismo que utilizarán las personas que sientan el repentino capricho de hacerte gritar bajo ellos como la más vulgar de las rameras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roxas

**Author's Note:**

> A pesar de haber publicado esta historia en otras webs, me atrevo a compartirlo también por aquí, ya que veo que no hay muchos Fan Fics de Kingdom Hearts en español. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.
> 
> Advertencia: Crack-pairing (pareja muy poco "canon", por así decirlo) durante los primeros capítulos. También mencionar que este primer capítulo está escrito en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Roxas, mientras que el resto estarán escritos en tercera persona.
> 
> Disclaimers: Supongo que no tengo que aclarar que ni Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen y que no gano dinero haciendo esto.

 

* * *

 

**\- Definiciones del _Amor_  -**

**El _amor_ , por Roxas**

**Capítulo I**

* * *

Todos conocemos los cuentos de hadas, estas historias de amor en las que con, sólo un beso, cualquier maldición puede romperse. Con sólo un beso y amor verdadero, tu vida puede pasar de ser una miseria a una auténtica fantasía.

Todos hemos escuchado alguna vez una de esas historias, y todos hemos creído en ellas durante un tiempo, o para siempre.

Pero, a la hora de la verdad, el amor no puede darte la felicidad eterna. El amor no te alimenta, no satisface tus caprichos y deseos más materiales… ni siquiera es capaz de curar enfermedades.

Un cáncer no desaparece con el beso de la persona que más te ama.

Y lo más desesperante de todo, es que el amor no dura para siempre. Se agota. Acaba el mismo día que esa persona se cansa de ti. Cuando esa persona te conoce de verdad, cuando descubre tus más oscuros y horribles secretos, deja de amarte y escapa de ti como una presa asustada huyendo de su depredador. El amor no es eterno y, cuando ha conseguido engañarte, te destroza para siempre.

He visto los daños que ha ocasionado ese sentimiento ficticio en incontables ocasiones: en mi familia, en mis amigos… Pero yo no soy tan descuidado como ellos. No soy ese  _ángel_ inocente que todos creen ver cuando miran mis grandes y, según ellos,  _puros_  ojos azules o mi  _hermoso_  cabello dorado y piel  _delicada_.

No soy la princesa de una pastelosa película de Disney.

Mi nombre es Roxas. Para ti, sólo Roxas. Y voy a confesarte algo: el amor es sólo un eufemismo que utilizarán las personas que sientan el repentino capricho de hacerte gritar bajo ellos como la más vulgar de las rameras.

* * *

 

–  _ **Sector 7, Midgar –**_

_**17 de octubre, 8:07 a.m** _

* * *

Probablemente, si pudieras verme ahora, completamente desnudo, con el cuerpo bañado de sudor y aún medio dormido, pienses que soy un hipócrita. Seguramente, después de ver a ese hombre mucho más mayor que yo, mirándome mientras duermo, insistas en que sólo soy un maldito hipócrita. Y, sin duda alguna, pienses que, aún diciendo todo esto, lo que haya estado haciendo la noche anterior fuera gritar el nombre de ese hombre aún sabiendo que no me ama.

Y así es. Y no ha sido la única noche. Sé que, de aquí a después de comer, no podré levantarme de la cama después de la larga noche que he pasado bajo ese cuerpo.

Pero ese hombre, de aspecto atractivo y fuerte, fríos ojos color esmeralda y largo cabello plateado no me ama. Ni yo a él tampoco. Deberías haberlo deducido por ese generoso montón de billetes que ha dejado en mi mesilla.

-¿Ya te has despertado?

No voy a negarlo. Me  _atrae_. Me gusta su voz profunda, especialmente en nuestros encuentros nocturnos, cuando, a veces, se le escapa algún jadeo, o incluso gruñido. También me gusta el olor de su colonia o el que deja después de irse, a tabaco y a sexo.

Y, por supuesto, es jodidamente bueno en la cama. Por algo es mi cliente favorito, además de por ser tan generoso con el precio…

Pero es, probablemente, la persona más fría y peligrosa que he conocido y conoceré jamás. Y sé que, aunque no me ame, soy su _juguete_ favorito. Y no le gusta nada saber que otros se divierten también conmigo.

Y me encanta.

-Mmh… ¿sigues aquí? –pregunté, escondiéndome un poco en la almohada. No por vergüenza, el sol me molesta.

-Me gusta verte dormir.

Reí, coqueto. Ambos sabemos que no hay ningún tipo de intención romántica en esas palabras.

-Tu mujer va a empezar a sospechar,  _Sephy_ …

No me hacía falta verlo para saber que estaba frunciendo el ceño. Odia que le llame así, aunque no que le recuerde que está casado.

Eso, a ambos, nos da exactamente igual.

De hecho, a mi me divierte. ¿Qué cara pondría su mujer al saber que, en lugar de ir a esas supuestas reuniones de empresa, su marido se dedica a tener sexo con un adolescente de diecinueve años?

-No se atreverá a pedirme explicaciones, ya lo sabes.

No. Desde luego, si fuera su mujer, jamás osaría pedirle explicaciones a Sephiroth. Estoy seguro de que has podido sentir la amenaza en sus palabras desde aquí.

Confieso que no sé mucho de él. Sólo su nombre, ni siquiera su apellido, aunque tal vez sí lo haya mencionado alguna vez. Tampoco el nombre de su mujer, o si tiene hijos. Y, desde luego, no tengo ni idea de dónde trabaja exactamente, aunque sé que desde luego debe ser jefe de alguna empresa importante. De sus gustos, obviamente, tampoco a menos que sean sexualmente hablando.

No me interesa. Soy su amante, no su psicólogo. Y, para ser más realistas, ni siquiera soy su amante. Soy su prostituta. No me paga para que le escuche, me paga para que me tumbe en esa cama y, bueno, ya te imaginas el resto.

-¿Te duele?

Otra risilla por mi parte.

-Fuiste especialmente rudo anoche. Estabas enfadado, ¿eh?

Ninguna respuesta. Aunque me he atrevido a apartar la cabeza de la almohada. Ese ceño fruncido es, sin duda, un  _sí_.

-¿Trabajo?

-Sí.

Suspiré. En realidad, le conozco bastante bien. No ha preguntado por mi estado porque esté preocupado. Sólo quiere más. Está especialmente enfadado.

Supongo que, después de casi un año  _juntos_ , puedo saber qué es lo que quiere sin preguntar.

-Si no tienes prisa, puedo aguantar otra ronda. –sugerí.

-¿Qué hay de ti? No parecías contento anoche.

Vaya… Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. No pude evitar reír de nuevo.

-Riku. –respondí, sin más.

-¿Tu amigo?

-Sí. –respondí, con un suspiro. –Supongo que… no entiendo a los chicos de mi edad.

-Eres… extraño.

-¿Y no te gusto así? Si fuera como él, estaría llorando porque mi amigo de infancia es heterosexual y no en esta cama contigo. ¿No me  _echarías de menos_?

No puedo evitarlo. Me encanta cuando frunce el ceño de esa manera.

Y adoro cuando me obliga a mirarle a los ojos, sujetando mi barbilla con tan poca delicadeza.

-Eso sería un auténtico desperdicio…

Las únicas veces que he visto sonreír a Sephiroth, son antes de hacerlo. Y nunca son sonrisas amables, o cariñosas. Siempre desprenden deseo, lujuria y, desde luego, malas intenciones.

Malas intenciones que sin duda estoy dispuesto a satisfacer.

-¿Cuánto… tiempo tienes? –pude preguntar, lo que sus labios me dejaron.

-Poco.

-Entonces… deja que me encargue yo. –susurré, besando su cuello después.

Definitivamente, nos conocemos bastante bien. Esa mano en mi cabeza, presionándola, significa que quiere que sea rápido. Realmente tiene prisa, y mi trabajo no es preguntarle a dónde debe ir.

Ya sabes todo lo que debes saber de mí. Mi nombre es Roxas, tengo diecinueve años, me dedico a la prostitución y… este es mi  _cuento de hadas_.

Así que, si me disculpas, debo seguir atendiendo a mi…  _príncipe azul_.


	2. Obsesión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lemon, crack-pairing.

 

* * *

–  _ **Sector 7, Midgar –**_

_**16 de octubre, 5:34 p.m** _

* * *

Era la tercera vez en una semana que iba a su casa. Normalmente, siempre llamaba primero, avisando mínimo con un día de antelación. Pero, últimamente, se limitaba a salir corriendo y llamar insistentemente a la puerta.

Por eso, cuanto volvió a escuchar esos golpes en su puerta, el rubio suspiró. Tenía suerte de que no le pillara  _trabajando_  como la última vez. A Sephiroth no le gustó nada que lo interrumpieran.

Pero, aún así, era el único amigo que tenía en la ciudad, así que, ¿cómo negarse a abrirle la puerta? No iba a ocultarlo, le tenía cierto cariño. Mucho cariño. Al fin y al cabo, era el único hombre que conocía que jamás había requerido de sus servicios. Y el primero que conoció, cuando aún estudiaba en el instituto.

Así que se dirigió hacia la puerta, sonriendo al ver a ese joven de su misma edad, algo más alto que él, escondiéndose disimuladamente tras su largo flequillo, evidentemente avergonzado por aparecer así. Sólo podía ser él. Era al único al que le permitía presentarse en su apartamento sin llamar primero.

Y tuvo que reprimir una risilla al ver su rostro tornarse de un color algo más rojizo al mirarlo de arriba abajo.

Tal vez debió ponerse la ropa antes de abrirle la puerta a su amigo. Al contrario de todo lo que pueda parecer a simple vista, Riku no era tan maduro con  _esos_  temas como parecía.

-Perdona, ¿estás…?

-Descuida, tengo la tarde libre. Acababa de salir de la ducha.

Roxas no dudó en apartarse, dejando pasar al joven, ahora cabizbajo. El rubio dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro mientras observaba cómo se deshacía de su largo abrigo azul grisáceo, colgándolo y sentándose en el sofá sin decir absolutamente nada.

Tuvieron que pasar unos largos minutos de silencio incómodo que el rubio decidió interrumpir con un suspiro.

-Sora otra vez, ¿verdad?

La única respuesta que recibió fue un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Deberías quitártelo ya de la cabeza. Lo sabes, ¿no? –le dijo, olvidando ya cuántas veces le había repetido esas mismas palabras.

Y, aunque fuera la enésima vez que le diera ese consejo, Roxas no dudó en sentarse al lado de su amigo, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro del joven.

-Vamos, Riku. No has venido a quedarte aquí sentado mirando la alfombra, ¿no?

En otra ocasión, con otra persona, lo siguiente que el rubio habría esperado sería que se deshicieran de su ropa, tal vez entre besos.

Pero, esta vez, se trataba del que fue su compañero de clase en su primer –y único– año de universidad. No era algo que esperaría de él

-No puedo.

-¿No puedes decírmelo?

-No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.

-Riku, llevas así prácticamente desde que te conozco. Cuando empezaste la carrera dejasteis de veros tanto, ¿en serio no has conocido a otra persona?

-No.

-Sinceramente, creo que lo que necesitas es un buen polv…

-¡Las cosas no son tan simples, Roxas!

No era la primera vez que Riku le miraba así, con el rostro completamente enrojecido, apretando sus puños, pero sin moverse del sitio. Roxas sabía lo mucho que le incomodaban esos temas, pero no podía evitarlo. Por muy amigos que fueran, era incapaz de entender esa clase de sentimientos.

-No puedes estar así para siempre.

-Ya lo sé…

-Él tiene novia, Riku.  _Novia_. Tal vez deberías empezar a… evitar relacionarte con él hasta que…

-Sora me necesita. –insistió, cortante. No había discusión posible en eso.

Otro suspiro. No era la primera vez que tenían esta conversación. Las mismas palabras, las mismas sugerencias y las mismas respuestas por parte de Riku.

-Riku, ¿has pensado alguna vez si lo que sientes por Sora es enfermizo?

Eso sí era nuevo en sus conversaciones. Y la mirada de Riku, con sus ojos aguamarina mirándole completamente sorprendido, lo delataba.

-No vas a poder seguir reprimiéndolo por mucho tiempo. –se explicó. –Un buen día, Riku, vas a hacerle daño.

-Jamás le haría daño a Sora.

Un suspiro más.

-Algún día, Riku, no vas a poderlo controlar.

-¡Yo no soy como tú!

Silencio.

El rubio no dijo nada, sólo frunció ligeramente el ceño y Riku supo que había cruzado la línea. Se levantó, dispuesto a irse, pero su amigo le sostuvo de la muñeca.

-Define  _como yo_.

-Roxas, yo no…

-Vamos, dilo. No has soltado algo como eso por nada, ¿no? –insistió, obligándole a sentarse de nuevo, aún sonriendo.

-Yo no necesito…  _sexo_ … para sentirme bien como tú.

Cuando Roxas se levantó, lo que el joven de cabello largo esperó fue que lo echara de su casa. Sabía que no debía decir esas palabras, pero estaba enfadado. Enfadado y frustrado.

Lo que no esperó, fue que el promiscuo rubio se echara a reír.

-¿Cuántas veces te has encerrado en el baño pensando en él? –preguntó, una vez dejó de reír.

Y sonrió con satisfacción al ver que su amigo agachaba la cabeza, sin darle ninguna respuesta.

-No, vamos. Dilo. ¿Cuántas te has hecho pensando en él?

-¡Roxas!

-¿Cuántas, en las últimas semanas?

Silencio, de nuevo.

-Te estoy haciendo una pregunta, Riku.

-¡Sabes que odio hablar de  _eso_!

-Pero, sin embargo, no haces más que venir a mi casa a hablarme de ello. –le recordó Roxas, cruzándose de brazos.

Y, sin embargo, su compañero peliplateado había vuelto a dirigir su mirada a la alfombra, sin decir palabra.

-¿Cuántos días no le has cogido el teléfono cuando te ha llamado? ¿Cuántas veces le has dado una mala contestación? ¿Cuántas has evitado que te hable de su novia? –insistió.

-…Muchas.

-¿Cómo de  _sensible_  decías que es Sora?

Aunque en aquella habitación volviera a reinar el silencio, la expresión del rostro de Riku hablaba por sí misma. Sus, ojos ligeramente más abiertos, y su labio inferior, atrapado entre sus dientes, hicieron ver a Roxas que, tal y como temía, su amigo desconocía las posibles consecuencias de sus actos.

-O te desquitas con alguien ya y te lo quitas de la cabeza o vas a arrepentirte toda tu vida.

-¡Estoy  _enamorado_  de él, Roxas! –bramó, levantándose del sofá, con el ceño fruncido y fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

-No estás enamorado, es una jodida obsesión. –sentenció, manteniéndose impasible ante la conducta agresiva de su amigo. –Nunca vas a estar con él. Tiene novia, Riku. Pasa página. Eres lo suficientemente atractivo como para encontrar a otro chico inocente que se abra de piernas para ti y sin tener que dejarle tu hombro para que llore.

-¿¡Qué vas a entender tú, Roxas!? ¡ _Nunca_  has querido a nadie!

Nuevamente, unos minutos de incómodo silencio invadieron la habitación. Ambos se miraron y, mientras que esos ojos de color aguamarina, apagados y cansados, observaban al rubio con un profundo arrepentimiento, nada parecía haber perturbado la indiferente mirada de aquellos profundos y misteriosos ojos azules.

-Lo siento. Lo siento de verdad. –esta vez, fue la voz de Riku la que rompió el silencio.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó después fue el portazo que dio al salir.

-De nada. –fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

Suspiró. En el fondo, sabía que iba a acabar así. El peliplateado estaba frustrado, pero, al menos, había descargado algo de esa frustración gritándole y no con su  _querido_ Sora. Pero Roxas sabía que, tarde o temprano, pasaría.

-Definitivamente, no entiendo a las personas.

Otro suspiro.

Aunque lo supiera, apreciaba a Riku. Y no le gustaba que su amigo le gritara, ni verlo de esa manera. Se conocían desde hacía algo más de un año y, aunque no tardó demasiado en descubrir su historia con el tal Sora, nunca le había visto así. La situación estaba empeorando.

-Me gustaría saber qué ventajas tiene eso del  _amor_.

Tras encogerse de hombros y suspirar una última vez, fue a vestirse, aunque tuvo que salir de su habitación con la ropa a medio poner al escuchar el sonido de su teléfono móvil.

Tal vez algo le había pasado Riku. O eso creía hasta que vio el número.

-Vaya… ya era hora. –murmuró, con una sonrisa, antes de responder. -¿Qué quieres,  _príncipe_?

- _"¿Tienes un hueco esta noche?"_

-Aunque no lo tuviera, ya estás de camino. –no era una pregunta.

Un pitido.

No hacía falta malgastar más tiempo hablando: Sephiroth iba a presentarse. Por suerte, no había nada que preparar y el impaciente peliplateado no llegaría hasta dentro de, más o menos, una hora. Era lo que solía tardar en llegar después de llamarle para decirle que se presentaría.

-Supongo que me vendrá bien para despejarme un poco. –murmuró Roxas, dejándose caer en el sofá y encendiendo el televisor con desgana.

No iba a negarlo, las palabras de su amigo le habían  _afectado_  ligeramente, aunque no fuera la primera vez que hablaran de ello. Y Roxas podría jurar que no sería la última.

Tenían formas completamente distintas de ver la vida: cuando Riku se enteró de su  _trabajo_  y de que había dejado la carrera para dedicarse exclusivamente a ello, le reprendió como si fuera su padre. Y, por otro lado, aunque tuviera esa apariencia distante y un inconfundible éxito entre las mujeres, la concepción de Riku sobre el amor era sorprendentemente íntima, personal y exigente. El rubio no se podía creer que su ex compañero de clase fuera aún virgen.

Pero, aunque la visión del amor de Roxas era tan negativa y superficial, debía confesar que, a veces, cuando su amigo le hablaba de lo que sentía al estar con Sora, le resultaba incluso…  _tierno_.

Pero Riku sufría por ello, y probablemente esa fuera la razón por la que el rubio había empezado a mostrarse excesivamente receloso con ese tema. Por eso buscaba por todos los medios que se olvidara de su amigo de infancia, por eso le costaba tanto entender que, después de –según le había confesado el peliplateado– casi ocho años, haya sido incapaz de pasar página: Riku es un joven muy inteligente, maduro y extremadamente atractivo. Pierde el tiempo fijándose en un crío que, además, es completamente heterosexual, y al cuál no piensa confesarle nada jamás.

¿Entendería él alguna vez esa clase de sentimientos? Roxas podía jurar que jamás había sentido  _amor_ por nadie. Ese sentimiento obsesivo y enfermizo hacia una persona, hasta el extremo de querer poseerla a cualquier precio o reprimir sus propios sentimientos para no perderla, para no dañarla…

No. Roxas jamás había experimentado algo así. Obviamente, se había sentido atraído por otras personas a lo largo de su vida, pero jamás había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado. Podía aladear que jamás nadie le había rechazado, pues la genética no había sido precisamente injusta con él; una piel delicada, suave y sin imperfecciones, unos grandes y profundos ojos azules de grandes pestañas, un cabello dorado que jamás pasaba desapercibido y un cuerpo delicado y atractivo que, sin llegar a ser demasiado femenino, llamaba la atención de cualquier hombre o mujer. Su apariencia casi andrógina le había permitido estar como estaba ahora, y le había conseguido varios pretendientes –e incluso, acosadores– desde su preadolescencia.

¿Merecía la pena sentir tanto dolor para conocer el significado del  _amor_? ¿Merecía la pena entregarse en cuerpo y alma a una única persona que, tal vez, no correspondiera sus sentimientos?

-No. –se respondió a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos.

Lo más parecido que había tenido a una relación estaba a punto de presentarse en su casa y, desde luego, no era una historia de amor como las que podía encontrarse uno un domingo por la tarde al encender la televisión.

Nunca le había importado ser así. Roxas estaba  _orgulloso_  de ser como era. Pero era incapaz de negar que, desde que había conocido a su romántico amigo, comenzaba a preguntarse si, realmente, se sentía bien con su peculiar forma de vida.

Para su sorpresa –y alivio– escuchó esos golpes en la puerta tan insistentes y violentos. Sonrió.

-Justo a tiempo, mi  _príncipe azul_. –murmuró para sí, antes de levantarse.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un impaciente Sephiroth que no parecía especialmente contento. Aún así, los labios del menor le dedicaron una coqueta sonrisa antes de dejarlo pasar, examinando a su cliente sin perder detalle.

El incómodo traje de su trabajo, el ceño fruncido y esos afilados ojos verdes que podrían asesinarle sólo mirándole antes de que pudiera empezar a suplicar. Por no hablar de la forma en que caminó hacia su habitación, deshaciéndose de su ropa y tirándola de mala manera por el camino.

Parece que Riku no iba a ser el único hombre enrabietado que iba a irrumpir en su casa.

-Creí que tardarías más en venir. –comentó el rubio. Hacía meses que la imponente presencia del adulto había dejado de intimidarle. –No deberías conducir tan rápido cuando estás de mal humor, algún día tendrás un accidente.

En realidad, Roxas ya sabía que decirle a Sephiroth lo que debería o no debería hacer era un tremendo error. Pero era lo que buscaba. Le  _divertía_  enfadar a Sephiroth, pues sabía que el peliplateado no iba a matarlo y que las consecuencias serían más que interesantes.

Lo siguió hasta la habitación, desabrochando su pantalón y, al contrario que su ansioso amante, con tranquilidad y sin ninguna prisa.

-¿No vas a llevarme a un hotel esta vez? No solemos hacerlo en mi casa. –observó, una vez se deshizo de sus pantalones.

-No acordamos que no pudiera hacerlo. –fue la cortante respuesta del mayor.

-Sabes que prefiero la intimidad… y mis vecinos son especialmente  _entrometidos_. –protestó de nuevo el temerario rubio, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. –Además, los desayunos del servicio de habitaciones suelen ser tan generosos…

Cuando escuchó el golpe en la pared, tan cerca de su cabeza, supo que había conseguido lo que buscaba. Y cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de su malhumorado príncipe sobre los suyos, en un beso violento y poco considerado.

Alzó sus brazos, colgándose del cuello de su amante mientras éste, sin separarse de sus labios, lo llevaba hasta la cama.

Ambos se deshicieron de las prendas que quedaban, entre besos, jadeos y algún mordisco. Sephiroth no era especialmente considerado cuando estaba irritado, y eso era algo que el lujurioso joven sabía muy bien.

Aunque eso no evitó que un grito desgarrador escapara de sus labios al sentir la primera estocada, tan fuerte como dolorosa. Por muy acostumbrado que estuviera al cuerpo del mayor, no dejaba de resultarle dolorosa la invasión, especialmente cuando tenía que recibir a su amante tan cabreado y excitado.

Iba a ser incómodo a la par que interesante encontrarse con sus vecinos en las escaleras a partir de ahora.

Fue sólo cuestión de minutos que la habitación se llenara de gritos y gemidos, todos ellos provenientes de los labios del menor, que se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo del peliplateado, llegando a clavarle las uñas en la espalda cuando le gustaba demasiado.

No se disculpó. Sephiroth tampoco se inmutó.

-Grita. –exigió la ronca voz del mayor. –Grita más.

No fue necesario que Roxas respondiera y, aunque pudiera haber sido capaz de negarse, no lo habría conseguido. Tuvo que aferrarse con más fuerza a su amante, gritando más de placer que de dolor, cuando sintió aquellas embestidas más profundas, más rápidas.

Aunque ambos sabían que su relación distaba mucho de un dulce y prohibido romance, en incontables ocasiones actuaban como así lo fuera. Roxas, en particular, con más insistencia. Ambos eran conscientes de que era falso, pero aún así se besaban con la misma pasión que dos enamorados que llevaran semanas sin verse, se asignaban apodos cariñosos como la más empalagosa de las parejas o se tomaban la paciencia de una primera vez en sus encuentros sexuales.

Salvo cuando Sephiroth estaba  _enfadado_.

El rubio no se engañaba: su atractivo cliente siempre era rudo en la cama. No le disgustaba. En absoluto. Disfrutaba con cada mordisco, con cada arañazo, con cada embestida e incluso con cada palabra subida de tono que le susurrara al oído. Pero cuando Sephiroth estaba especialmente de mal humor, sólo quería escucharle gritar, gemir y suplicar.

Nada de preliminares, nada de caricias o besos, miradas lascivas o palabras obscenas. El peliplateado buscaba sus gritos, buscaba que se aferrara a él y parecía desesperado por liberarse.

A Roxas eso no le importaba. No era un sexo agradable; era violento, frío e interesado. Como Sephiroth. Como él. Como ambos. Era la mejor representación posible de su singular relación.

Sus gritos y gemidos, el molesto ruido de los muelles, los gruñidos y jadeos del mayor, el cuerpo del joven aferrándose a su adulto amante, el frenético vaivén marcado por el cuerpo de Sephiroth…

Ira, frustración, desprecio, amargura, desesperación… Al joven rubio siempre le resultó irónico que ese acto tan excéntrico y demente le resultara tan placentero.

-Sephiroth… –lo llamó, con un débil susurro en su oído.

El mayor ya sabía lo que significaba ese gesto, y se molestó en frenar ligeramente el movimiento de sus caderas, para acercarse a los labios de su ya agotado amante y ofrecerles un fugaz beso.

-Un poco más. –no era una petición.

Los obscenos gemidos de Roxas volvieron a invadir la habitación, esta vez acompañados de los sonoros jadeos del peliplateado. No tardaron en retomar ese ritmo frenético y desesperado, mientras el delicado cuerpo del menor se sacudía y estremecía, cerca del clímax.

Un grito ahogado, seguido de un reprimido rugido fue lo último que escapó de ambos amantes antes de la calma.

El silencio de aquella habitación sólo era interrumpido por las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, aún unidos, y con sus pieles impregnadas de sudor.

Al rubio le llevó unos minutos darse cuenta de su pequeño  _despiste_.

-¡Joder!

-Los chicos buenos no tienen esa mala lengua,  _pequeño_.

Roxas frunció el ceño, reprimiendo un quejido cuando el mayor se apartó para sentarse en la cama.

Parece que, por fin, su malhumorado cliente está contento.

-No te lo has puesto, ¿verdad? –suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

No pudo ver su expresión, pero ese silencio incómodo hablaba por sí solo.

Roxas volvió a suspirar.

-Está bien. No creo que sea un problema, siempre uso protección co–

Los labios de Sephiroth no permitieron que terminara de hablar. Y Roxas supo, con ese beso tan demandante y posesivo, que su caprichoso cliente no quería saber nada acerca de sus otros  _amantes._

-Póntelo… la próxima vez. –le recordó, cuando pudo recuperar el aliento.

-¿Ahora?

Esa sonrisa lasciva, por fin. El coqueto adolescente no podía negar que la echara de menos.

-¿Ya? No me has dado tiempo a respirar. –respondió, dejando escapar una risilla.

No era un  _no_.

-Tengo toda la noche. –comentó el ojiverde, sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo de su joven amante.

Y eso, era una indirecta.

-Eso nos da muchas posibilidades –continuó el menor, gateando, aún cansando, hasta el borde de la cama. –Aunque echo de menos el  _jacuzzi_ …

-Te llevaré a un hotel la próxima vez.

-¿Podré pedir el desayuno? –preguntó, con un tono de voz más infantil, sonriendo al ver que el adulto asentía con desgana. -¿Y vendrás con un regalo? ¿Y bombones?

-Todo lo que quieras.

-Qué  _novio_  más atento tengo. –comentó, con un fingido suspiro e imitando el tono femenino.

-Si sigues así, no te voy a dejar  _respirar_  sólo para que te calles.

-Me pregunto qué métodos podrías usar para  _callarme_ …

Sus frentes chocaron en el mismo momento en el que Roxas dijo aquella última palabra. Sus miradas se cruzaron, lujuriosas, diciendo más que sus labios. Esta vez, fue el menor quién se adelantó, besando aquellos labios con fingida timidez.

La respuesta de Sephiroth no se hizo esperar y, una vez más, se aseguró de tener ese cuerpo pequeño y delicado bajo el suyo antes de dirigirse a su cuello y atraparlo entre sus labios, mordiéndolo y succionándolo.

-Se...  _Sephy_. –lo llamó el menor, buscando reprenderlo. –Tengo hambre, ¿no puede esperar?

-Puede esperar.

Y, aunque Roxas estaba dispuesto a negarse, sólo para fastidiarle, fue incapaz de hacerlo cuando sintió esos labios calientes y hambrientos bajar por su cuerpo.

-Tú ganas. –cedió, aunque el gemido que se había escapado de sus labios un instante después ya había respondido por él.

-Ve a por ellos.

-¿Mhm?

-¿No decías que no querías hacerlo sin protección?

Aunque preguntara aquello, sus labios no dejaron ir al cuerpo del menor, dedicándole caricias, besos y alguna que otra mordida.

-No me apetece. –protestó, esta vez de un modo infantil para nada fingido. –Por una noche no pasará nada…

Esa sonrisa lujuriosa y satisfecha volvió a aparecer en los labios del peliplateado, que siguió con su tarea de volver loco a su pequeña y hermosa posesión.

Lo que más le gustaba a Roxas de enfadar a Sephiroth era que, después de ese arrebato de ira y sexo violento, le esperaba uno mucho más fogoso y lento, aunque igual de indecente y prohibido.

Ellos eran así. Esa era su forma de  _expresarse_ , su desahogo. Dementes, violentos, insensibles y depravados.

No era amor, pero… ¿y lo divertido y placentero que resultaba para ambos?


	3. Encuentros

 

* * *

_**\- Sector 7, Midgar –** _

_**17 de octubre, 10:51 a.m** _

* * *

El apurado adulto estaba terminando de vestirse. Su largo cabello plateado, aún mojado, delataba que acababa de salir de la ducha. Terminó de abotonarse su camisa, mirando a Roxas durante un instante, quién lo observaba desde la cama con una sonrisa divertida.

-Me habría gustado tanto ducharme contigo,  _Sephy_ … –confesó el menor, con un exagerado suspiro y dejando escapar una risilla coqueta después.

No se había movido de la cama. Sephiroth, tal y como le había recordado, fue especialmente rudo anoche, y no podía negar que se sintiera agotado y algo dolorido ahí atrás.

Pero nada de eso evito que observara a su querido cliente mientras terminaba de vestirse, tumbado bocabajo, apoyando con codos en el colchón y la barbilla en sus manos, moviendo juguetonamente sus piernas y con una sonrisa traviesa que no parecía dispuesta a desaparecer de su rostro.

-Tengo prisa. –fue la única explicación que dio el peliplateado.

Roxas sabía, viendo esa expresión aparentemente impertérrita, que lo último que quería ese hombre era marcharse de su casa. Sus ojos le delataban. Después de tanto tiempo, el rubio sabía reconocer esa mirada de deseo.

Sephiroth no le preguntó por qué aún no estaba vestido. No necesitaba hacerlo; sabía en el estado que solía quedar su amante después de sus noches de pasión, especialmente cuando llegaba enfadado. Como tampoco necesitaba escuchar sus provocativas respuestas. No cuando estaba especialmente apurado.

Y el joven rubio tampoco preguntó a dónde tenía que ir con tanta prisa, siendo domingo. Porque era capaz de intuirlo. Después de todo, Sephiroth estaba casado. No sabía nada de su mujer, así como tampoco de su trabajo. No era algo que le importara, y era un tema que el mayor evitaba.

No se trataba de culpabilidad; simplemente, iba a visitar a Roxas para  _divertirse_ , no para pensar en sus tediosas obligaciones.

-Date prisa, o tu mujer se enfadará. –le advirtió, sin abandonar ese tono travieso. –No me gustaría que volvieras a llegar malhumorado por una discusión.

Un gruñido fue la única respuesta que recibió.

-Hasta pronto, mi  _príncipe_. –se despidió de forma coqueta.

No fue una sorpresa para Roxas que el mayor cambiara de idea y se acercara, ofreciéndole un fugaz beso en los labios, uno que el descarado rubio no permitió que terminara tan pronto como Sephiroth habría querido. Mordió su labio, fingiendo una especie de sollozo, al igual que su expresión suplicante e inocente.

-Te voy a echar de menos. –susurró, de nuevo, tentando al peliplateado.

Una vez más, no había una sola intención romántica en aquellas palabras. Ni dulzura, ni inocencia. Todo fingido. Un juego. El juego favorito de Roxas.

-Roxas…

La advertencia había quedado clara. El ojiazul decidió quedarse en la cama y conformarse con la visión de la espalda –y, para qué negarlo, el estupendo trasero– de su compañero de juegos favorito, antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

* * *

_**\- Sector 7, Midgar –** _

_**30 de octubre, 6:42 p.m** _

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos aburridas semanas. Sephiroth no había vuelto a llamar y Riku parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, tener el mayor enojo en meses o, más bien, sentirse demasiado culpable como para presentarse en su casa otra vez o llamar por teléfono.

El rubio suspiró. Esos dos hombres de pelo plateado le volverían loco algún día. Rió al pensarlo.

Estaba esperando en la parada del autobús. Uno de sus clientes le había citado en el sector 5 dentro de un par de horas, pero prefería ir con tiempo. Ya sabía lo que pasaba cuando el dichoso transporte público decidía retrasarse. Además, podría pararse a tomar algo antes de ir; había una tienda en esa zona de la ciudad que vendía su sabor favorito.

Sí, helados casi en el mes de noviembre. Si había algo que de verdad apasionara a Roxas, eran los helados, sin importar la época del año o las veces que su amigo Riku pudiera reprenderle.

Suspiró de nuevo al recordar que llevaba días sin saber nada de él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más va a retrasarse el maldito autobús? –bufó, revisando la hora en su teléfono móvil. –Menos mal que decidí salir con tiempo…

Dio un pequeño bote al escuchar la melodía de su teléfono.

¿Riku? Tal vez, por fin, iba a dignarse a llamar y, ¿quién sabe? Disculparse.

¿Sephiroth? No podía cancelar la cita de hoy; su cliente había llamado con días de antelación. Y no se sentía con ganas de aguantar a su caprichoso  _príncipe_  enfadado.

Pero no era ninguno de los dos. Era mucho peor.

Su madre.

Llevaba prácticamente un mes sin llamarla, era de esperar que terminaría haciéndolo ella. Si no descolgaba, se preocuparía, así que no tenía más remedio. Tomó aire antes de contestar.

-¿Sí?

- _"¡Roxas, hijo! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que te acuerdes de llamar?"_ –lo reprendía la mujer al otro lado de la línea. – _"Ya sé que tienes mucho trabajo con la universidad y la tienda, ¡pero al menos podrías tener unos minutos para hablar con tu madre!"_

-Mamá, si no te he llamado es porque todo va bien. Te preocupas demasiado.

Suspiró. Su madre siempre tan sobreprotectora. Entendía que lo hiciera con su atolondrado hermano, pero con él, cuando ya llevaba tanto tiempo fuera de Villa Crepúsculo…

- _"¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera saber cómo te va!"_

-Todo va bien, mamá. –insistió, aunque no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

No iba a negar que echaba de menos que su madre lo reprendiera. Como también echaba de menos su comida, el olor del detergente que utilizaba para la ropa, cuando se quejaba de lo desordenada que tenía su habitación, de lo poco que comía, de la cantidad de helados que comía…

Sí. Extrañaba a su madre.

- _"¿La universidad bien? Me alegro de que te hayan concedido la beca, ¡estoy muy orgullosa de ti, cariño!"_

La sonrisa del ojiazul se volvió algo más amarga.

- _"Seguro que sigues sacando unas notas excelentes, ¿verdad?"_ –su madre seguía hablando. – _"Ojalá Ven siguiera tu ejemplo, ¡sigue sin querer ir a estudiar fuera! No se quiere separar de su novio, ¿te lo puedes creer?"_

Esta vez, Roxas rió.

-¿Otro novio? ¿Ya?

El hermano de Roxas, Ventus, tenía su misma edad. Eran idénticos, pero sólo físicamente. Ven era un joven alegre, sociable, despistado y, sobre todo, muy enamoradizo: desde su primer novio, Roxas había podido contar entre cinco o seis más. Cualquier otra persona juzgaría a su hermano, pero él sabía que, realmente, era una persona que se enamoraba con facilidad.

Con  _demasiada_  facilidad.

Era  _peligrosamente_  enamoradizo.

Roxas aún recordaba la primera ruptura de su hermano; todas las noches que durmió con él, o todas las veces que tuvo que consolarlo cuando se echaba a llorar.

Él, sin embargo, jamás tuvo pareja. Pero, irónicamente, ya había superado a su gemelo en lo que a acompañantes masculinos se refería. No quería imaginar la cara del romántico Ven si le contara el tipo de  _relaciones_  que había tenido en los últimos meses.

- _" Pero creo que es un buen chico."_ –continuó relatando su madre. – _"Estuvo en casa el otro día. Es un poco más mayor que Ven, pero es muy educado y le cuida mucho. Le ha dicho a tu hermano que se dedique de nuevo a la pintura. Ojalá le haga caso…"_

-Sí. ¿Cuánto lleva sin hacerlo? ¿Tres años? ¿Cuatro? –recordó el rubio. –Es realmente bueno. No debería haberlo dejado.

- _"Pero, ¿qué hay de ti, cariño? ¡Dime que contigo sí seré abuela!"_

Volvió a reír. Siempre le sorprenderá lo bien que se tomó su madre la sexualidad de su hermano.

Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de su padre…

-No estoy saliendo con nadie, mamá. –repitió Roxas, como siempre decía cuando le hacía esa pregunta.

- _"Con lo guapo que eres… ¡De verdad, hijo, no lo entiendo!"_

Iba a reír, pero se sintió incapaz de hacerlo. Si su madre supiera la de hombres que le habían recordado lo atractivo que era… Estaba convencido de que no le parecería tan bien que fuera tan  _guapo_ si supiera que ahora se ganaba la vida aprovechándose de eso. Y que le encantaba.

-No estoy interesado en esas cosas, mamá. Ya lo sabes. –respondió, despreocupado. –Descuida, Ven se encargará de compensar mi historial de ex parejas.

Sonrió al escuchar a su madre reír.

- _"¡Que tu hermano no te oiga, o se enfadará!"_

-Por cierto, ¿está en casa? Me gustaría hablar con él.

- _"Qué va. Tenía una cita con su novio. Ya sabes cómo es… ¡se echa novio, y se olvida de que tiene una familia!"_

-No sé por qué no estoy sorprendido. –confesó Roxas, aunque no estaba molesto en absoluto. Más bien, le divertía. –Dile que le echo de menos, y que tiene que presentarme a su novio.

- _"¿Por qué no vienes algún fin de semana? Sé que estarás muy ocupado, pero… tal vez podamos ir nosotros a visitarte."_

-No, no. No es necesario, mamá. Ya sabes que mis compañeros de piso son insoportables. –se excusó, agradeciendo aparentar tanta tranquilidad. –Iré estas Navidades sin falta. No quiero que gastéis dinero innecesariamente.

- _"No gastamos nada en tu universidad; tú lo pagas todo trabajando y gracias a las becas. Es lo mínimo que…"_

-Prefiero ir yo. –insistió. –Mamá, tengo que colgar, debo ir a casa de un amigo a terminar un trabajo.

Pudo despedirse de su madre y vio el autobús llegar, al fin. Subió y, cuando pudo sentarse, suspiró. Ahora, se sentía terriblemente agotado… y fue consciente de que sus piernas habían estado temblando durante toda la conversación telefónica.

Nunca ha sentido que lo que hacía estuviera mal; le  _gustaba_  su trabajo. No se arrepentía de las cosas que hacía con sus clientes, como tampoco se arrepentía de haber abandonado la carrera.

Lo que no le gustaba, era mentir a su familia. Pero, ¿acaso iban a entenderlo?

-Por eso nunca llamo, mamá… –murmuró para sí, con un suspiro.

* * *

_**\- Sector 5, Midgar –** _

_**30 de octubre, 7:58 p.m** _

* * *

Por fin, había llegado al sector 5. El transporte público de la ciudad, a veces, era irritantemente lento, pero había podido entretenerse mirando por la ventana. Ya casi habían llegado a la parada, y hasta las nueve no tendría que ir al hotel en el que había sido citado. Tenía tiempo.

Apartó la mirada de la ventana al ver a un joven castaño sentarse delante de él. Sonrió. Olía, literalmente, a fresas con un ligero aroma de vainilla. Y le resultó muy divertido que un chico tuviera ese tipo de olor. Pero algo más llamó su atención, y fue ese peinado tan extraño y desordenado. Lo que pensó el rubio, fue que ese chico se había peleado con el peine antes de salir de casa.

-Entonces… ¿no vendrás? –al parecer, estaba hablando por teléfono. Su voz era dulce, aún parecía la de un niño. –Kairi tiene ganas de verte. Estuviste raro el otro día…

¿Kairi? Roxas no solía escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero eso había despertado su interés. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado ese nombre antes; era el nombre de la novia de ese chico que tan loco tenía a su amigo.

-Ya, lo sé, Riku. Sé que estás muy ocupado, pero… nos tienes preocupados. ¿De verdad no tienes un hueco? –una pausa. –¿Estás bien? Te noto muy extraño últimamente…

El rubio no se podía creer que ese encantador adolescente que estaba sentado delante de él fuera el  _famoso_  Sora del que tanto le había hablando su ex compañero de clase.

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? Puedo quedarme a dormir y… –una nueva pausa. –Oh… claro. No, no. Lo entiendo. Está bien. Ya… ¡ya nos veremos entonces!

Roxas tuvo que reprimir una risilla al escuchar el bufido del castaño al colgar.

-Idiota… ¿Se puede saber qué le he hecho? Lleva días evitándome…

Tal y como le había advertido al peliplateado, estaba estropeándolo todo con su mejor amigo. Pero no dijo nada. No conocía a Sora personalmente, después de todo. Y al chico no le haría ninguna gracia saber que habían estado escuchando su conversación. Y a Riku le gustaría aún menos enterarse de que había hablado con Sora, menos aún después de la discusión del otro día.

Pero sí reparó en algo, fue la parada en la que bajó, antes que él. Juraría que el peliplateado trabajaba por aquí, en esa cafetería a la que había ido a desayunar un par de veces. Se preguntó si el tal Sora iba a ir a visitarlo.

Sonrió.

-Sábado por la tarde y en vez de irse con su novia, va a buscar a su amigo al trabajo. Qué chico tan curioso…

Y no iba a negarlo, ahora entendía por qué a su amigo le gustaba tanto. Aunque aún pareciera un niño en algunos aspectos, como esa ropa colorida tan infantil o su forma de hablar, era realmente atractivo. Había podido ver su rostro cuando salió del autobús. Tenía unas facciones muy delicadas y, aunque sólo le había escuchado hablar por teléfono unos minutos, parecía casi tan dulce e inocente como Riku le había descrito.

También se dio cuenta de que, como alguna vez había observado el mayor, tenían los mismos ojos: azules como el cielo, grandes y brillantes. Puros.

Dejó escapar otro suspiro cuando, al fin, el vehículo se detuvo en su parada. Se levantó y bajó, sin dejar de mirar el móvil y la hora. No quería retrasarse, pero realmente le apetecía mucho ese helado.

Ya hablaría con Riku mañana.

No tardó en encontrar la famosa tienda y entró, buscando por los pasillos ese pequeño frigorífico en el que guardaban los helados. Sonrió al encontrarlo y buscó sus preciados helados con la mirada. No tardó demasiado en encontrarlos; siempre había muchos, porque nadie los compraba. Aún recordaba la mueca del rostro de Riku cuando le dejó probar uno, y cómo le decía una y otra vez que no entendía por qué le gustaba ese sabor.

-Disculpa. –dijo una voz detrás de él.

Roxas volteó, observando con atención al joven que se encontraba detrás de él. Alto y con una delgada figura que remarcaba con esa ropa tan ajustada, de colores rojizos y negros. Pero no sólo llamaba la atención por su extravagante vestuario, sino también por su peinado. Roxas se preguntó como ese hombre pelirrojo peinaba su cabello todas las mañanas, y estuvo a punto de cuestionarle si se encargaba de meter los dedos en el enchufe después de levantarse para tenerlo como un puercoespín.

¿Y qué hay de esos pequeños triángulos negros bajo sus afilados ojos verdes? ¿Eran tatuajes? Jamás había visto a nadie con la cara tatuada.

-¿Puedes coger otro para mí? –preguntó, dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa.

Lo primero que pensó Roxas, era que tenía una voz  _carismática_. No era dulce, no era especialmente varonil, así que no sabía cómo describirla. Era la voz que tendría el cantante de un grupo de música alternativo. Y realmente parecía el cantante de algún grupo de música alternativo.

Lo segundo, era que había encontrado a la primera persona de todo Midgar, aparte de él mismo, a la que le gustaban los helados de sal marina.

De modo que asintió, entre risas, antes de coger otro de esos helados y ofrecérselo.

-Creía que era el único que los compraba. –admitió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de estar hablando con un completo desconocido.

-Puedo decir lo mismo. –admitió el pintoresco pelirrojo. –Se ve que tengo competencia.

Ambos fueron a pagar sus helados y, al salir, casi lo abrieron y se lo llevaron a la boca como si estuvieran sincronizados. El pelirrojo rió al fijarse en ese detalle.

-También creía que era el único que compraba helados en otoño y por la noche. –admitió, rompiendo un silencio que, sin embargo, no estaba siendo incómodo. –No eres de la zona, ¿verdad?

-Soy del sector 7. –respondió. –He venido a encontrarme con… alguien.

-¿Conmigo? Suena como cosa del destino. –bromeó el desconocido, riendo al ver al rubio fruncir el ceño. –¿Conoces el lugar?

-Más o menos. Un amigo trabaja por aquí. ¿Conoces el hotel Shinra?

Aunque había ido a ver a Riku al salir del trabajo alguna vez y Sephiroth lo hubiera llevado a ese hotel en alguna ocasión, no recordaba bien el camino. Y, cuando miró el móvil, se dio cuenta de que iba algo apurado de tiempo.

-No está muy lejos de aquí. –respondió el pelirrojo. –Puedo acompañarte, dar indicaciones no es mi fuerte. –añadió, rascándose la cabeza.

Roxas accedió, terminándose su helado y siguiéndole hasta un par de manzanas más abajo. No tardaron demasiado y se detuvieron en la puerta del hotel, cuando el muchacho de ojos verdes le tendió la mano.

-Axel. –dijo sin más, sonriendo al ver el rostro de confusión del menor. –Mi nombre, ¿lo captas?

-Roxas. –respondió, entre risas. –Muchas gracias.

Caminó hasta el hotel, pero se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de ese tal Axel.

-Nadie te obliga a hacer esto, ¿verdad?

Volteó para mirarle. Ahora no llevaba esa sonrisa socarrona ni mantenía esa expresión despreocupada y confiada. Estaba completamente serio, y Roxas sintió un escalofrío.

Lo sabía. Ese puercoespín pelirrojo lo sabía.

-No. –respondió cortante.

Esperó que lo reprendiera, que incluso lo cogiera del brazo y se lo llevara lejos de aquel hotel. También esperó esa mirada de sorpresa y desaprobación. La misma reacción que tuvo su amigo Riku cuando descubrió a qué se dedicaba el promiscuo joven.

Lo que no había planeado, era esa expresión relajada, como tampoco que volviera sobre sus pasos y se despidiera de él levantando la mano como si nada.

-Bien. Hasta la próxima,  _Roxy_.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño. ¿ _Roxy_? ¿Qué clase de apodo era ese?

-Hasta la próxima, Axel. –murmuró cuando el pelirrojo ya no podía escucharle.

Peinado de color pintoresco, un vestuario que no pasaba desapercibido, tatuajes fuera de lo común y unos intensos ojos verdes. Perspicaz y poco impresionable. No se había escandalizado al descubrir a qué se dedicaba… y le gustaban los helados de sal marina.

Por un momento, el rubio pensó que era una auténtica lástima que no volvieran a verse.


End file.
